


Конец сезона

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Конец сезона всегда возвращает домой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: rumble fish

Тёмная квартира наполнена тишиной. Ушиджима и не ждал, что его будут встречать, но лёгкое разочарование неприятно колет между лопатками. Он поводит плечами, стряхивая с себя недовольство, запирает дверь и включает свет.

Тихо и пусто. Совсем как нелепая, пустая надежда на то, что за время его отсутствия что-то изменилось. Что они, порой такие далёкие друг от друга, начали движение навстречу. 

Конец сезона всегда возвращает домой, в снятое на двоих жилище, в котором они оба бывают не так часто, как хотелось бы. Он едва не спотыкается о небрежно брошенные у порога кроссовки, наклоняется, ставит их на место. Спортивная сумка соскальзывает с плеча и глухо падает на пол. Ушиджима шумно выдыхает, подхватывает её и проходит в спальню.

Кровать наполовину разобрана. Слева бесформенной кучей свалено одеяло, скомкана одна подушка и рядом лежит вторая, смятая поперёк. Правая сторона аккуратно застелена; Ушиджима усмехается, глядя на эту картину. 

Вещи из сумки сразу отправляет в стирку, качает головой, заметив незакрытый полупустой тюбик зубной пасты и машинально завинчивает крышечку.

Холодильник торжественно пуст, лишь в дверце скучает литровый йогурт. Ушиджима выбрасывает его, взглянув на срок годности. Чашку с кофейными разводами на донышке аккуратно ставит в мойку.

Еду на дом привозят быстро, вторую порцию он оставляет в микроволновке и почти падает на кровать, на свою, застеленную половину. Притягивает к себе подушку и глубоко вдыхает знакомый запах. Тело после долгой поездки гудит, усталость накатывает мягкими волнами, и он проваливается в тёплый сон.

Входная дверь громко хлопает, он просыпается от этого звука и слышит, как чертыхается Ойкава. Слышит, как тот стягивает с себя кроссовки, снимает куртку, и она падает мимо вешалки, как задевает плечом стену. Конец сезона всегда означает клубные вечеринки, на которых Ушиджима не бывает, но бывает Ойкава. Командный дух, не отделяться от коллектива, так нужно, ты же понимаешь, что это важно, Вакатоши?

Он понимает. Кивает головой, соглашается, хотя соглашаться не хочет, но это же Ойкава. 

Это же Ойкава — каждый раз как оправдание всему. Плохому настроению и хорошему тоже, последнему слову в спорах и первому поцелую — странному, и поцелуем не назовёшь, простое прикосновение сухих губ после матча, но было, и было не случайно. Подошёл, посмотрел пристально, будто видел насквозь — и ведь видел, это Ушиджима уже потом понял, а тогда только сжал плечи руками и спросил, серьёзно ли это. Оказалось, серьёзно.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — Ушиджима в ответ включает лампу на тумбочке у кровати. Она разливает по комнате мягкий свет сквозь зелёный абажур. Ойкава стоит в дверях, словно не решается войти. — Вакатоши.

Произносит его имя всякий раз так, что внутри всё сладко, болезненно сжимается, и хочется просить, чтобы Ойкава вновь повторил его. То, что Ойкава умеет читать мысли, Ушиджима знает давно.

— Вакатоши, — говорит он, перекатывая каждую букву имени на языке, как любимые леденцы. — Ты вернулся.

— Да, я вернулся, — простой, отвлечённый ответ, чтобы не сорвалось с языка ненужное. Говорить о ревности, о том, что Ойкава, кажется, пьян или о том, почему они так и не играют в одной команде, не самое удачное время. Хотя Ушиджима вообще не считает, что говорить об этом стоит. Особенно о ревности.

Выпил Ойкава наверняка немного, пару банок пива, не больше, но с непривычки его немного шатает. Ушиджима садится на кровати, не делая попыток подойти, обнять. Это же Ойкава, Ушиджима знает правила.

Ойкава выворачивается из свитера, роняет его на пол, следом отправляется футболка. Ушиджима жалеет, что света слишком мало, чтобы рассмотреть, как следует. Можно ли вообще понять, прикасались ли к его губам губы чужие? Глупо, слишком больно и глупо думать о том, что Ойкава мог бы… Не мог.

— Всё прошло хорошо? — обрывает собственные мысли Ушиджима. Ойкава непослушными пальцами пытается расстегнуть ремень на джинсах. — Все были?

Ойкава вскидывает голову, смотрит исподлобья. Совсем как…

— Тобио-чан, — он выпрямляется, и резкий звук расстёгиваемой молнии режет по нервам. — Тобио-чан был. Поверь мне, этого достаточно. Он говорил праздничную речь.

Ойкава смеётся, негромко, искренне; неловко прыгает на одной ноге, стягивая узкие джинсы. Смех тёплый и приятный, Ушиджиме хотелось бы слышать его чаще, но только чтобы при этом Ойкава не думал о Кагеяме.

— Так волновался, представляешь? — продолжает Ойкава, отбрасывая джинсы в сторону. — Играть с сильнейшими командами страны не волнуется, а тут! Краснел, бледнел, перепутал фамилии спонсоров…

Ойкава снова смеётся, когда становится коленями на кровать и снимает носки, тоже небрежно бросая их на пол. Взмахивает руками, теряя равновесие, и падает на скомканное одеяло. Переворачивается на спину и смотрит на Ушиджиму, задрав подбородок.

— Всегда меня забавлял. И бесил тоже, до сих пор бесит. Но за ним так интересно наблюдать. Как он растёт, как меняется. Как думает на площадке. — Ойкава ненадолго замолкает и всё так же внимательно смотрит. — И пускай он гений, но ему до меня, — он отталкивается пятками от края кровати и укладывается головой на колени Ушиджимы, — по-прежнему как до Луны. 

Глупая, ненужная ревность остро колет под рёбрами. Ушиджима ерошит волосы Ойкавы, аккуратно массирует затылок, поглаживает кончиками пальцев за ухом. Вглядывается в лицо, отмечает глубокие тени под глазами, быстро бьющуюся жилку на виске. Ойкава глядит на него сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.

Всё равно что жить втроём, думает Ушиджима. Кагеяма незримо присутствует в их жизни, даже не подозревая об этом. У Ойкавы слишком много мыслей о нём, много разговоров, много чувств. Это похоже на болезнь, и, кажется, она заразна. Ушиджима не может не думать о Кагеяме.

Грудь мерно вздымается, вдох-выдох, Ойкава засыпает, и Ушиджима не сдерживает порыва: касается его скул, бровей, гладит тыльной стороной ладони щеку, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе.

— Ушивака-чан слишком много думает вот этим, — неожиданно трезвым голосом говорит Ойкава, не отрывая глаз. Поднимает руку и кладёт её на лоб Ушиджимы. Тот хмыкает от неожиданности: его давно никто не называл этим детским прозвищем. Поднимает голову и целует Ойкаву в раскрытую ладонь. Ойкава продолжает: — Не нужно думать, нужно чувствовать. Вот этим.

Он смещает ладонь на грудь, туда, где сильно, спокойно бьётся сердце. Прикосновение приятное, мягкое, нежное; Ушиджима шумно выдыхает. В горле растёт колючий ком.

— Однажды ты научишься, — шепчет Ойкава. — А я подожду. Я подожду тебя, Вакатоши.

Однажды я смогу, думает Ушиджима.

Ему очень хочется в это верить.


End file.
